The Luck Dragon and The Moon
by DaiAtlas2016
Summary: The many adventures of Nick Braveheart the Luck Dragon and Luna!
1. Chapter I

Fluttershy and her friends were investigating the Everfree Forest.

"Fluttershy what are we looking for again? Whatever it is, I don't think it exists.", groaned Rainbow Dash impatiently.

"A Luck Dragon! I heard it yesterday. I know it's here!", said Fluttershy quietly.

"Well sugarcube, what does it sound like? That might help.", said Applejack kindly. They then heard what sounded like a violin playing so sweetly.

"That's it! It's coming from that way!", she exclaimed, taking off faster than Dashie would. They all ran after her.

"Fluttershy, darling, you seem very excited. What is this about?", panted Rarity. But Fluttershy didn't answer, she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

There before them sat a, tall, fluffy, white dragon, not much bigger than Luna, who had his right wing out. It looked much like a giant harp, since instead of skin, strings were on the inner part of it. And his long, thin tail played the strings on his wing, making the sound. His head was covered in fur as well, with two horns on the sides, then he looked back at them with his big, blue eyes.

"Oh...my...gosh.", breathed Twilight.

"Hello! How are you all today?", he asked in a sweet and melodious, yet powerful voice.

"Hi...we're good. How...about you?", stammered Fluttershy.

"Oh I'm quite well, thank you! Would you like some tea?", he smiled.

"Yes please!", answered Rarity.

"Ok then, please do have a seat, girls.", he replied, getting a little red teapot and blowing on it with his blue flames. He then gave them all a cup and saucer before sitting down with his. "How rude of me not to introduce myself! I am Nick Braveheart the Luck Dragon! But you can call me Nick! And who might you girls be?", he said.

"I'm Fluttershy, these are my friends, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash.", smiled Fluttershy.

"You know something, you make me feel very comfortable.", grinned Pinkie, gulping down her tea.

Nick chuckled and said, "That's what Luck Dragons do. They bring you good luck and you always feel comfortable around them."

"So how many of you are there?", asked Twilight.

Nick laughed. "I'm the only one! I haven't seen another Luck Dragon ever! The rest were all hunted down and turned into rugs and stuff. Even after the princesses outlawed it! How's Luna doing by the way?"

"Umm...good. But how do you know her?", replied Twilight suspiciously.

"Were you her special somepony?", Pinkie asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact, I was.", he smiled. He then looked at the sun. "You better get home, it's getting late. Come visit anytime!"

"We will!", exclaimed Rarity.

Twilight wasn't listening though, she was pondering on the fact that there was something Luna wasn't telling them. And she was gonna find it out!


	2. Chapter II

The next day, Twilight was getting ready to leave for Canterlot, while her friends saw her off.

"What exactly are you going to do, darling?", asked Rarity.

"I'm going to have a talk with Princess Luna.", Twilight replied.

"Ya do know it's rude to go sticking your nose in the princess's business.", said Applejack raising a brow.

"I know, but I'm just curious. As to why Luna never mentioned anything.", replied Twilight, "It's like she doesn't want anyone to know about Nick."

"Well didn't you hear Nick, his kind were being hunted illegally. She's obviously trying to protect him. She loves him that much, darling.", retorted Rarity.

"Bye guys, I'm going to visit Nick!", said Fluttershy, flying away.

"All right girls I better get going. Bye!", sighed Twilight.

Back in the forest, Nick was napping, then he heard his name being called.

"Nicckkkk!", shouted Pinkie, along with Dashie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack. Nick yawned and clambered on down from his tall rock in front of the girls.

"Oh, it's you! I was afraid would forget about me!", he smiled, getting out the tea and biscuits.

"How could we forget about a cool guy like you!", exclaimed Rainbow Dash, who punched him in the side, resulting in her screaming out in pain.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend that, under all this fur, I'm rock solid.", he laughed, "Where's Twilight?"

"She's gone to talk to Princess Luna.", answered Applejack.

"I hope she hasn't gone to ask about me. She's a little sensitive about me, thinking if anypony knew about me, I would be in danger.", said Nick.

"Oh, she is. We tried to stop her. We're sorry.", said Fluttershy.

"It's not your fault. I just hope that Luna hasn't forgotten about me.", he sighed.

Meanwhile, Luna stood on a balcony overlooking Canterlot. "Oh my precious Braveheart, how I crave the sight of you by my side. The warmth of your fur. And I dream of your music that you play so sweetly.", she sighed.

"Princess Luna, I need to speak with you.", said Twilight walking in. Luna snapped back to reality.

"What is it you need?", she asked.

"It's about Nick.", Twilight replied, "We met him in the Everfree Forest."

"What is this, Nick, you speak of?", Luna asked.

"Nick Braveheart the Luck Dragon. I know you knew him once. Please, you can tell me.", Twilight went on.

Luna sighed. "Alright then. Nick and me were really good friends when we were kids. One day, he asked if I would be his special somepony, I couldn't say no. And that's the way we stayed. Until his kind started to get hunted. That was during my exile. Celestia did all she could by outlawing it and sent Nick into hiding. Now, he's the last of his kind."

"Well you don't have to worry, he's well hidden.", smiled Twilight.

"There's more to it than that.", Luna said with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter III

At that moment, Celestia walked up. "Sister, what's wrong?", she asked.

"It's Nick, Twilight and her friends found him.", she answered, still crying.

"Is he hurt?", Celestia asked with a concerned look on her face.

"He's fine. It's just,...I want him back!", she exclaimed before completely breaking down into a gush of tears. Celestia put her hoof around Luna.

"I'm sure we'll find a way to get him back without alarming everypony.", Celestia said, comforting Luna.

"Alarming everypony?", Twilight asked with a confused look on her face.

"Most of Equestria fears all other dragons that aren't Spike. They think Spike is the only nice dragon in Equestria.", Celestia replied.

"But he's not! Nick is probably the sweetest dragon I ever met.", exclaimed Twilight.

"I know that, but until we figure out how to make Equestria comfortable with Nick, I'm afraid Nick remains in the Everfree Forest.", she said sadly. Luna cried even more at this.

Meanwhile, Applejack was walking home, a big bush following her.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", Nick's voice asked from the bush.

"Well you can't starve yourself on biscuts, berries and leaves. You need a good home cooked meal. Granny won't mind.", she smiled.

When they reached Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack went inside first.

"Applejack's home!", shouted Applebloom, charging at Applejack and hugging her.

"Hey Granny, is it alright if I brought a guest to supper?", asked Applejack.

"I don't see why not!", she exclaimed happily, "Invite them in!"

"Nick, you can come in!", Applejack shouted out.

When Nick came in, Granny gasped. "Well bless my soul! Are you a Luck Dragon? Haven't seen one of those in a Long time!"

"Yes, mam. It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Nick Braveheart the Luck Dragon, but you can call me Nick.", he smiled, bowing with his wings spread.

"Wow! Miss Cheerilie told us all about Luck Dragons! She said they were all gone.", Applebloom said excitedly, taking a closer look at Nick.

"Go on and have ya self a seat! Tonight, you eat like an Apple!", grinned Applejack.

Twilight finally got back to Ponyville, and went to pick up Spike from Rarity's before going home.

"Twilight! How'd it go?", Rarity asked.

"Well, I made Luna cry, if that tells ya anything.", she sighed, "How's Nick?"

"Fabulous! Did you know that Luck Dragons can fly so fast, they can set off 3 Sonic Rainbooms in a row?! And carry things 3 times their size!", she answered excitedly, "Oh, and Applejack took him to get something better to eat. Under all that fur, he's skinnier than a needle!"

"She whaaaatttt!", exclaimed Twilight.


	4. Chapter IV

Back at Applejack's, Nick had just taken a seat, when Applebloom started up again.

"Is it true that you can play music with your wings? Is it true you're not carnivorous? Can you fly?"

"Whoa there, sugar cube. Let him eat. We're having Apple Fondue.", smiled Applejack.

"It's ok, at least do one at a time.", grinned Nick, taking a spoonful of Fondue. "Firstly, yes I can play with my wings." He spread out his wings to show the strings. "And amazingly, I can still fly. And no, I am an omnivore, but the only meat I'll eat is fish."

"Fish? Like those little scaly things that swim? Eww...", replied Applebloom.

Nick laughed. "Aww, do you not like it? Hmm..this is good.", he said, devouring the Fondue.

"Have some more, Nick.", smiled Granny, spooning him more. Twilight stormed in.

"What the hay are you doing?! Did anypony else see him?", she exclaimed.

"Firstly, I'm beefing up Nick here, he's skinnier than a fiddle string for pony's sake! And secondly, I had him camouflaged.", she said firmly.

"And you! Why did you let her do it?!", she glared at Nick.

"I...umm..."

"Don't you dare speak to my Braveheart like that!" The princesses stood outside of the house. Luna was glaring at Twilight, while Celestia giggled.

"I'm sorry, Luna. But..."

"Luna?" Nick had gotten up from the table and walked to the doorway.

"My Dear Braveheart...you've grown, but you're still good looking.", blushed Luna, looking at Nick with tears in her eyes.

"And you're still as beautiful as the day I met you.", smiled Nick.

The others had arrived just as Nick was putting his wing around Luna. Rarity got out a handkerchief and started crying,

"So romantic!"

"Nick, remember that promise you made, many years ago?", Luna sighed, putting her head under his chin.

"The one where I said I wouldn't eat your cookies? Yeah, I snitched a couple.", Nick grinned mischievously.

Luna laughed. "No My Dear, the one where you said you would marry me. I still have the ring." And on her horn was a gold ring with a giant sapphire in the center. "Do you still feel that way about me?"

"Luna, My Dear, you know I do.", he smiled passionately. They then kissed a kiss so romantic, Rarity fainted.


	5. Chapter V

After a couple of months of preparation, it was finally time for Nick and Luna's wedding. It took a while to get everypony calmed down after they saw Nick, but eventually when they got to know him they calmed down. Twilight's brother, Shining Armor even volunteered to be Nick's bestpony.

"My Papa's a nice guy, and I think he looks cute and cuddly with his white fur.", giggled Cadance, helping Luna get ready, and having just told Twilight that Nick was her adoptive father.

"Yes, I love him dearly. I'm happy. There's no other word to describe it.", Luna smiled happily.

"I'm so happy for you sister, but I think you're jumping the gun, you and Nick already have names for your foals. What were they again?", said Celestia.

"We only have 3! Nick Braveheart the Luck Dragon II, Stella, and Bella.", Luna retorted.

"There darling, you're ready!", smiled Rarity, "You better get going, don't want to keep Nick waiting." Luna was now dressed in a light blue wedding dress, had her mane tied up in a ponytail, and a blue wedding veil over her face.

Meanwhile, Shining Armor and his friends were helping Nick with final preparations.

"Nick, I don't know how you did it, but you're getting ready to marry one of the sister princesses, how'd you do it?", grinned Shining as he straightened Nick's bow tie and suit.

"There were no tricks to it. I guess it was when I got the nerve to ask her to be my special somepony, she took a liking to me.", the Luck Dragon smiled.

Finally, everypony was ready. Nick stood at the altar, along with Celestia and Shining. Then Luna walked down the aisle, followed by the Cutie Mark Crusaders tossing flowers. When he turned to look at Luna, his eyes remained on her till she came up.

"You look fabulous!", he said.

"Oh stop it...", she blushed, nuzzling him. His wings popped open automatically. Celestia smiled. After the vows, they kissed. Nick could barely pull himself away she had such a tight grip. A huge applause came from the crowd. Funny thing was, Rarity wasn't the one crying, it was Applejack.

"I'm so proud of you!", she sniffed. Nick gave her a big hug before he walked out of the castle with Luna. As they walked through the crowd, Luna whispered to him,

"Nick, I need to talk to you about something tonight."

"Yes?", he said with a listening look. Luna smiled as she said one word,

"Foals."

"This'll be exciting. Me, raising kids. I did it once, I could do it again!", he grinned.


	6. Chapter VI

Nick paced the floor outside of his and Luna's room in Canterlot she'd been in there for an hour, was she alright? He was very tired and worried about Luna.

"I'm going in!", he finally declared, making his decision about whether to disturb her and the doctor. "Nick, I'm sure she's fine.", Twilight said firmly, still a little cross at him for getting her yelled at by Princess Luna.

Celestia then gave Twilight a cross look before saying, "Nick, I know you're worried, most husbands are like that about their wives. But soon, it'll be worth it, because you'll be..."

All of the sudden, they heard the cry of three babies as the doctor stuck his head out the door and smiled,

"You're a father! Your children are all in perfect condition and so is the Princess. Congratulations!" Nick shook his hoof and thanked him before rushing through the door, Twilight, Celestia, and Cadance following.

Luna laid on the bed with a Luck Dragon cub, no bigger than a watermelon, on her right, and on her left a baby Alicorn, and a cross between a Luck Dragon and Alicorn sat to her left, they weren't as big as the cub, but a bit bigger than a potato. Luna looked as tired as Nick.

Nick stood there looking very proud indeed, before going over to Luna and kissing her forehead,

"Is my Moonbeam happy?"

"Yes, very happy.", she smiled, handing him the Alicorn filly who was already cooing at the sight of her father.

The next morning, when Celestia walked into Nick and Luna's room, she smiled. There at the foot of the bed lay Nick, sleeping soundly while the Alicorn filly tugged at his ear with her mouth. Luna was awake grinning at Nick and their daughter, and the other two newborns were fast asleep on her. "Did you have a good night's sleep, sister?", Celestia asked kindly.

"Yes, but I'm sure worried about Nick, he's gone a month without any sleep fussing over me, not to mention he was up all night taking care of the foals while I slept. I'm a bad wife..."

"No you're not! You were just tired. And Nick would tell you that it's part of being a good husband", Celestia retorted.

It was during this conversation that Stella (Alicorn) yawned and went and curled up with her brother Nicky (Luck Dragon) and sister Bella (Luck Dragon/Alicorn hybrid). Luna smiled and stretched out her legs, accidentally kicking Nick, awaking him with a start.

"Huh? What?! Luna?! Do you need something?! A drink?! Some food?! Bottles?! A Lamborghini?!

Don't worry I'm right here!", Nick blurted, hitting his head on the bed frame 3 times before realizing he had it stuck under the foot of the bed, showing he wasn't fully awake.

"Awww, Honey, I'm sorry, go back to sleep.", Luna replied with a very worried expression.

Nick looked at Luna with a concerned look before shutting his eyes and dropping his head on the pillow, like a rock in the ocean.

"I'll just leave you two alone...", smiled Celestia, walking out of the room.. Stella started to cry.

"Sister! Could you warm this up, please?", Luna asked, tossing Celestia a bottle so as to not disturb Nick.

Celestia held the bottle with her glowing magic a second before tossing it back to Luna, who gave it to Stella, which made her happy as she sucked on the bottle.


	7. Chapter VII

By lunch time, Nick was very well rested, despite Nicky having tugged on his ear with his teeth the whole time. At first Luna let it go, but after Celestia mentioned the fact that Nicky could develop his taste for the wrong kind of meat like this, so Luna had some fish brought in for him. After Nicky had devoured 3 whole fish, Nick woke up.

"Do I smell fish?", he asked excitedly.

"Yes, your son got hungry.", Luna smiled, handing him a plate of fish with her magic. Nick kissed her cheek before eating his fish.

Then all three kids came over to him (they were hyperactive, just like when he was a Luck Dragon cub) , climbed on their father's back, and fell asleep.

Celestia smiled while Luna nuzzled Nick, "And you said your fathering skills were rusty..."

"Well,..." Nick blushed as Stella curled into a furry little ball on his back.

"Nick, don't be so humble! You know that I think you're the best husband a mare could have! And you'll make a great father! Just ask Cadance.", Celestia smiled.

Suddenly, the kids woke up and started jumping up and down, for they saw Cadance, her husband Shining Armor and their 10-year old unicorn son, Sport. The kids all ran and hugged Cadance's legs, while Sport greeted his grandparents.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I won the tennis semi final!", smiled Sport, hugging Nick and Luna.

"That's great, Sport!", smiled Luna, nuzzling him, while Cadance and Celestia played with the kids, and Nick and Shining brohoofed.

"So, Pop, we were wondering if you and Mom can watch Sport for the weekend, while we attend to some business...can you please?", Shining asked.

"Of course! At least stay for dinner!", Nick grinned.

"Don't worry, Papa! We planned on it!", smiled

 **Author's Note:**

The reason the kids are so hyperactive after they were born, is the fact that they have all that Luck Dragon adrenaline rush from their father, In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart. Thus, resulting in them walking and jumping at a earlier age than normal fillies and colts would.


	8. Chapter VIII

After supper, Sport said farewell to his parents before they left.

"Be on your behavior for Gramps and Gran, Sport.", smiled Cadance, nuzzling her son.

"I will, Mom!", Sport replied, kissing his mother's cheek.

After they left, Sport and Nick went out to the royal tennis court to practice on Sport's tennis skills, while Luna napped with the kids, and Celestia went back to her business.

"Show me your best shot, Sport!", shouted Nick, holding his racket with his tail, while Sport held his with his magic.

Sport then served the ball so fast and hard, that Nick would have missed it, had it not been for his natural quickness. After Nick shot the ball back to him, Sport once again hit the ball towards Nick. They went on like this for about an hour before Celestia came out with lemonade, followed by Twilight Sparkle.

"Auntie Twilight!", smiled Sport, charging at Twilight with a hug.

"Sport! Heard you were in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd visit! What are ya doing?", Twilight smiled before putting her hoof around Sport.

"I'm spending the weekend with Gram and Gramps!", Sport replied, pointing to Nick, who was bouncing the ball with his tail, and Luna, who brought the babies out in a buggy.

"Nick strolled over, and looked at the happy foals before kissing Luna.

"Hey Sport, come meet your young aunts and uncle!", smiled Luna. Twilight followed Sport as he skipped over and peered into the buggy. Twilight then locked eyes with Nick.

"Nick, Luna, is it alright if I spend some time with Sport, and take him to a movie?", Twilight asked. Nick looked at Luna.

"I suppose it's alright, what movie is it?", Luna smiled.

"Daring Do!", replied Twilight.

"Can I please, Grandma?", Sport pleaded.

"I don't see why not, don't bring him back too late!"

"We won't! Come on, Aunt Twily!"

Celestia returned with a surprised look on her face as she mouthed at Nick "You have a visitor."

"Sister, what's wrong?", Luna asked. Nick then heard a familiar voice.

"Doggone it, Timmer! The least you could've have done was invite me to your wedding, but I guess I was too far away. Let me meet the lucky mare!", the voice belonged to a scrawny, fuzzy Luck Dragon wearing a pink shawl, bonnet, and glasses.

"Mom!", Nick exclaimed, embracing the visitor as Luna and Celestia exchanged glances.

"Mom, Princess Luna here is my wife. Luna, this is my mother, Bethemore Braveheart.", Nick smiled guiding the old Luck Dragon over to Luna.

"It's an honor to meet you, Princess.", smiled Bethemore.

"Please, I'm your daughter-in-law, so call me Luna.", she smiled.

"And these are our children!", Nick said proudly.

"Oh my stars! Timmer, how you ever manage to get a pretty little mare and beautiful children, I'll never know.", Bethemore grinned, picking up Stella and holding her close.

"Would you like some tea, Mother?", Luna offered.

"Oh, yes dear, thank you, dear!", Bethemore smiled, sitting down across from Luna.

Nick was happy that Luna didn't have any problems with it mother in law.


	9. Chapter IX

"I suppose my little "Timmer" has been treating you well?", Bethemore asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Mom, it's Time, In-The-Nick-Of-Time. But everyone calls me Nick.", Nick groaned, sitting next to Luna.

"Well I know that, but Timmer is just cute!", she smiled.

"She's got a point!", grinned Luna, kissing his cheek. Nick smiled.

"I suppose you met my little Timmer in the Everfree Forest. Freddy didn't approve of his kindly manners and banished him. As for me, I was banished to the northern part of Equestria, very chilly.", Bethemore rambled on, "But on the bright side, if he hadn't banished Timmer, you two wouldn't have met. And you're too sweet for that."

Stella and the others cooed as they stared at their grandmother.

"I see Timmer Jr. takes after his father in personality and looks. Except for those beautiful eyes he got from his mother.", Bethemore smiled.

"Now I see where Nick gets his extensive eye for beauty.", Luna noted.

"Oh no! That's his own thing! Why, when his horrible siblings tromped over a flower, he would try and do everything in his power to save it! He's really such a sweetheart.", Bethemore corrected.

"He really is, Mother.", agreed Luna.

Then Twilight and Sport returned, the movie having only been 45 minutes.

"Grandma, Grandpa!", cheered Sport, charging Nick with a hug, before noticing Bethemore and shying away.

Twilight was in no mood to see another Luck Dragon. On the way home, they met Rainbow Dash, who brought up the subject of which side of the family Sport liked the best. And...yeah...Sport was leaning towards Cadance's side, mainly because of Nick.

"Don't be afraid, young one. Is he one of yours?", Bethemore asked, kissing Sport's forehead as his shyness faded.

"He our grandson, Mom. We're watching him for our daughter, Princess Cadance.", Nick smiled. "Does that mean you're my great grandmother?", Sport asked, getting comfortable around Bethemore.

Twilight blew her top.

"That's it!", shouted Twilight, frightening Sport and making him hide behind Bethemore, "I've had enough! Ever since you showed up, that's all I've heard ponies talking about! 'Wow! Don't you think that Luck Dragon is awesome!' or 'Nick is so swell!' I wish you went away and never came back! You're a monster! Like all the other dragons! All you do is beg for attention, just because you're a Luck Dragon! What is the difference between a regular dragon and a Luck Dragon? Nothing! There's nothing special about you! You're...just a dragon!"

Nick had a hurt look on his face before turning and saying quietly, "I might just do that." He then stretched his wings and took off at super sonic speed to who knows where.

Bethemore flared, "That's my son! And you should treat him with respect! Timmer!", she roared flying off to find Nick.

It was Luna's turn to yell.

Twilight looked to Celestia for help, but the regal figure just shook her head.

"How dare you speak to him like that! He is special! Just like you are! In fact, you were LUCKY! He brought you and Cadance closer, didn't he?! Didn't he?!"

"Yes, Princess Luna, but..."

"No! You behavior is unacceptable! I should banish you, but Nick wouldn't want that. Come on, Sport.", Luna sighed, taking the buggy with the babies who managed to sleep through the whole argument and heading inside the castle.

Sport just gave Twilight a sad look, before catching up with Luna and asking, "Will Grandpa come back?"

Celestia walked over to Twilight and said, "You let your jealously get the best of you. You were jealous because Nick won the hearts of everypony in Equestria, even your own family, and the Princess of Friendship was no longer...top dog."

Twilight sighed, "I guess I got jealous without knowing why. I'm sorry, Princess."

"It's not me you should apologize to.", Celestia smiled.

Nick and Bethemore were back.

Bethemore glared at Twilight, "I can't believe you're my granddaughter's sister in law!", she then went into the castle looking for Luna. Nick just stood and stared, while Celestia walked off following Bethemore, bringing up something about dragonfruit.

"Nick, I'm sorry...I let my jealousy overcome me. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, let me know.", she said walking off sadly.

"There is one thing...", he said as Twilight turned and waited for his request, "Can you run over to Joe's and get me a couple dozen of donuts? I'm sure the girls would love a dozen, then you can take the other dozen home for you and your friends!", Nick said in a forgiving voice.

"Sure thing, Nick. Sure thing.", Twilight smiled, immediately forgetting her grudge against the kindly Luck Dragon. She felt LUCKY.


	10. Chapter X

After a couple days, it was time for Bethemore to go.

"Do you really have to go, Gramma?", Sport asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, dearie. I've got places to go.", she replied before turning to everyone else. "Luna, dear, take good care of those young uns, and my little Timmer.", she said to Luna, "Tia, take care of all of them all."

She then pulled Nick aside, "Timmer, you've got yourself a nice family. A REAL family. Not like your father and his hooligans!"

"Yeah, I guess I do. Are you sure you don't want to stay here with us?", Nick agreed.

"Nah, I've still got some exploring to do. Goodbye!" And she took off.

Then Shining and Cadance returned.

"Mom! Dad!", Sport shouted, charging them both with a hug.

"Sport! Did you have fun?", Shining grinned, hugging him tightly.

"I sure did! Auntie Twily even came over!", Sport replied.

"Papa! Mama!", Cadance smiled, hugging Nick so tightly, his eyes almost popped out, "Who just left?"

"Great-Gramma Bethemore! She was nice!", Sport replied, breaking away from Shining to hug his mother.

"Gramma came up, and no one told me?!", she exclaimed disappointedly.

"She did leave you your favorite treat though!", Nick smiled, handing her a box.

She gasped, "Gramma's homemade coconut cream puffs!", she exclaimed, handing Shining and Sport one before gobbling down the rest. Everypony laughed, soon afterward, Cadance regretted eating all those cream puffs.


	11. Chapter XI

Before we start our story, let me introduce you to Nick and Luna's children:

Out of the triplets, Nick II is the oldest. But being the only boy out of the triplets, is tough. Like his youngest sister, Bella, (who is the first Alicorn/Luck Dragon hybrid in Equestria) he inherited his father's wings (Being full Luck Dragon). This results in them both music lessons from Octavia, one of Luna's friends. He also inherited his father's personality, along with a bit of his mother's nocturnal habits. While his sisters get to be princesses, Nick II is just Nick II. But he doesn't mind.

The second oldest of the triplets, Stella is an Alicorn who has yet to learn enough magic to play her role as Princess of the Stars. So far in her lessons from the older princesses, she's managed to move a star 8 feet from it's original position. While she claims that it was no big deal, her father is really proud of her.

Bella is the youngest, but the most unique of the triplets, while Nick II is pure Luck Dragon, and Stella is pure Alicorn, Bella is a Luck Dragon/Alicorn hybrid. She is training to be The Dragon Princess, which requires lessons from Nick and Luna. What does a Luck Dragon/Alicorn hybrid filly look like? Picture Luna as a filly, with thick fur, three horns, one on her forehead, the others are on the sides of her head. And that's what a Luck Dragon/Alicorn hybrid looks like.

It has been 11 years since Nick and Luna were wed, today is their anniversary, So Luna and the kids decided to do something special for Nick.

"You ready kids? Okay, Nicky, Stella, you help me with breakfast, Bella, go wake up Daddy and tickle him.", smiled Luna brightly.

"Okay, Mommy!", grinned Bella, running towards Nick and Luna's room, her front claws and her back hooves clickety-clacked across the floor.

She jumped on top of Nick in bed and said, "Daddy! Wake up! Wake up! It's Saturday!"

"What's that mean?", yawned Nick.

"It's where I tickle you and Mommy in bed! Mommy already got it! It's your turn!", she said, tugging on his ear playfully. She then jumped up and tickled him till he laughed so hard, he cried.

After they had finished, Nick II and Stella came in with a tray of Nick's favorite breakfast: Broiled fish, with a side of gems. (Now all three of the kids had inherited their father's appetite for anything.)

Then Luna came up beside Nick and kissed him saying, "Happy Anniversary, My Dear Braveheart."

Nick stared in disbelief. "Luna, I'm so sorry, I should have gotten up and did something for you.", he said sadly.

"Oh Nick, you've been doing that the last 10 years, its my turn. Eat up! I have stuff planned for us and the kids today!", Luna replied, giving him another kiss.

"Daddy! Look what we made!", shouted Stella, handing Nick a rectangular object after he had got up and finished his breakfast. Nick looked at the object. It was a picture of him with Nicky, Stella and Bella, the frame was made of the kids' favorite gemstones: crystal for Nicky, sapphire for Stella, and ruby for Bella.

"Aww... That's sweet. Come here, you three!", he smiled as he took them all under his wings and hugged them.

Luna came in the room, wearing a cacky dress shirt and hat, with a red ascot around her neck. She also had her hair pulled back in a bun.

"I'm feeling adventurous today!", she smiled, giving Nick a kiss. "Alright, first we need to go visit my sister, to make sure she doesn't need me before we leave." So Luna spread out her wings and took off towards Canterlot, while the kids climbed on Nick's back and he took off as well.

When they got there, Celestia was waiting for them.

"It's your anniversary, isn't?", she smiled, "So, go have fun, I won't need your help today."

"Thank you, sister.", said Luna giving Celestia a hug. "Let's go! Fun day ahead for us!"

So once again, they flew off, heading towards the Everfree Forest.

"Why are we going this way, Mommy?", asked Bella.

"Cause it's where I first met your father.", Luna smiled.

"Oooh! Tell us how you met Dad, please?", pleaded Nicky.

Luna laughed, "Ok, it was when I was a little filly, not much older than you all, many years ago..."

I was upset because Celestia was getting more attention than I was...so I ran away from home and came here. But then I wanted to go home, but I didn't know how, and I was tired and hungry. Then, your father heard my crying and came up beside me and asked what the matter was. I told him that I wanted to go home.

And he smiled and said, "Your wish is my command, Princess." So he put me on his back and took me home to where Celestia, Mother and Father were waiting for me. I was so happy to be back. Though I felt like I was missing something... So I turned to find Nick leaving.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"I brought you home, now I'm going home. If you ever need something, just call me Nick.", he replied.

Mother and Father were whispering, then Mother bent down and whispered in my ear smiling, "He can stay here, if you want, dear."

I had gotten so attached to Nick on the way home, this made me even happier. I ran after him and tackled him to the ground before kissing his cute little snout. He consented to stay with me after a little persuasion.

"And that's how your father and I met." Luna had finished her story.


	12. Chapter XII

Soon they found a place to set down and land. While the kids jumped off Nick's back, Luna used her magic to make a picnic blanket and a picnic basket appear. For Nick, she had made a fish and gem sandwich, Nicky had the same. Stella had a gem, tomato, and lettuce sandwiches. And Bella got a gem sandwich, while she made herself a salad.

Nick looked at her salad, then back to her before saying, "This isn't about what Sapphire Shores said the other day, is it?"

Luna sighed before laughing, "Nick, why do you have to be such a caring husband?"

"Because I love you.", he said pecking her cheek.

Luna sighed and said, "I love you too.", she said nuzzling him back.

"Tell us about how Dad asked you to be his special somepony!", Bella exclaimed, already finished with her sandwich.

"Ok then, well it started a week away from the Grand Galloping Gala when we were teenagers, Celestia already had a date, but I was still looking for one..."

"Hurry Luna! The Gala is a week away! And you need a date! Just ask Nick! He'll say yes!", Celestia exclaimed.

"I don't know, what if he doesn't want to?", I replied.

"Well you aren't gonna find out just standing there, go see him! Mother! We're going to see Nick!", Celestia shouted, dragging me along.

"Ok! Just be careful!", our mother answered.

So we went to see your father. Back then, he got a job and moved out of the castle and started his own plumbing business. The building was a little house with a sign that said: "Luck Dragon Plumbing: No Leak Too Small!"

When we walked in, he was under his sink working on it.

He must've heard the bell ring when we came, cause he said, "Hey, how ya doing, I'm under my sink, and we're closed, don't bother me."

"Nick, it's us...", Celestia said.

Nick then popped up and hit his head on the pipe, "Aaahhh!", he exclaimed.

"Nick! Are you alright?", I cried, rushing over to him.

"I'll be fine, did you girls need something?", he asked, rubbing his head.

"Yes, Luna wanted to ask you something.", Celestia smiled.

I blushed a bit before stuttering, "Would you like to go to the Gala with me?"

Nick smiled, "It would be a honor, Princess. Now I have something to ask you," he blushed really hard at this last part,"I know it's nowhere near Hearts and Hooves Day, but I was wondering, will you be my special somepony?"

I bubbled up inside with glee. "Yes!", I exclaimed, grabbing him and kissing his snout.

I realized what I was doing and pushed him away, "Nick, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay..", he replied and pulled me into another kiss.

"And that's how me and your father started our relationship.", Luna finished, a smug smile on her face as she cuddled up close to Nick.

"Dad was a plumber?", asked Stella with surprise.

"Don't worry, I'm still a plumber. So if you ever need a sink fixed, your old man will be there.", laughed Nick, grabbing Stella and kissing her forehead.

"Alright kids, we have one more stop before we go home.", Luna giggled. Once again, the kids hopped on Nick's back, then he and Luna took off.

"Celestia asked me to stop by the castle before we went home. I wonder what she wants?", Luna declared.

When they got there, all the lights were out, but when they walked in, "Happy Anniversary!", screamed a familiar pink pony.

"Pinkie! You were supposed to wait until they came in and we turned on the lights, remember?", groaned Dash.

"Oops, sorry.", grinned Pinkie.

"What's this all about?", Nick asked, letting the kids off his back.

"You didn't think we were going to let today of all days go unnoticed, did you, darling?", exclaimed Rarity.

"Rarity's right, 11 years a long time to be together! So today is your all's special day!", replied Applejack hugging Nick.

"Sister, did you know about this?", Luna asked curiously.

"I sure did, Luna.", she smiled.

"Let's get this party started!", shouted Pinkie.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders then came up to the kids.

Applebloom then asked, "Get your Cutie Marks yet?"

"No," sighed Stella and Bella, Nick the Second, or Nicky, didn't have to worry about a cutie mark, he was a Luck Dragon.

"That's alright! Let's party!", replied Scootoloo, dashing off with the others following.

Nick then walked over to Twilight.

"Nick! Oh my gosh! It's been so long! And I've been so busy! I'm so happy to see you!", she exclaimed, embracing him in a bonecrushing hug.

"It's good to see you too, Twilight.", he smiled, "How have you been doing?"

"Oh, good, me and Spike have been holding comic book festivals. He really loves it.", she laughed, "Uh oh! I better go check on Spike speaking of him. Happy Anniversary!"

Nick then checked on the kids to find them talking about Cutie Marks over glasses of punch. Nick then walked over next to Luna. Luna smiled at him before pulling him into a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary, dear.", she whispered.

"Happy Anniversary, Luna.", smiled the Luck Dragon, who for the past 11 years has been very lucky.

After Nick and Luna finished their kiss, they turned to find everypony clapping their hooves.

"Happy Anniversary!", they all shouted again.

During the party, the following events happened:

. Stella somehow got drunk on the punch and started singing "Twinkle Twinkle, Little Me"

. Pinkie blew up 20 pinatas

. Fluttershy ate all the cookies

. Rarity's jewelry somehow vanished, Nick being the only one next to her when it happened (The following week, he claimed to have "accidentally" ate her jewelry, which consisted of his favorite gemstone: emerald.)

. And Nicky somehow had a group of fillies chasing him.

After the party, Nick and Luna went home, and Nick put the kids in bed while Luna raised the moon. Before they went to sleep themselves,

Luna cuddled up to Nick, and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy you asked me to be your special somepony." She then kissed his snout and fell asleep.

"Sleep well, my moonbeam.", Nick smiled before kissing her back and falling asleep with her hooves around him.


	13. Chapter XIII

Today was Celestia's birthday, and Luna was in her room pouting. Everypony was paying her a whole lot less attention than usual. Then, something hit her, why should she stay? No one would miss her...

And she went charging out the door towards the Everfree Forest, her mother shouting,

"Luna! Come back!"

She ran for 3 hours straight until she was in the heart of the forest. She then sat down on a rock and put her face in her hooves and started to cry. However, she heard something behind her, and turned to find a big, fluffy, white Luck Dragon.

"Don't eat me!", she screamed.

"Eat you? I was just curious to see if everything was alright, I'm not going to eat you.", the Luck Dragon replied kindly.

"But don't dragons eat ponies?", Luna asked, wiping the tears away.

"Nooo!", he exclaimed, rather offended, " First off, I'm a Luck Dragon, and two, that's rude eating ponies. Allow me to introduce myself, I am In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart the Luck Dragon, and you, your highness, look like you're in trouble, what seems to be troubling you?", he smiled sitting next to her.

So Luna told him her problem, and he said,

"Just go home, they'll understand."

"I can't, I don't know how to get back to Canterlot.", she sobbed.

Nick had a look of thought for a second, he then bent down, spreading his wings and saying, "Hop on, Princess. I'll escort you home."

And as Luna got on Nick's back, it only took half a hour to get back. And as soon as they landed, Luna saw her parents and a very worried Celestia running towards them.

"Luna!", cried Celestia, embracing her sister, " Where have you been?!"

"I'm sorry, I guess I got jealous.", she sighed.

Their father then turned to Nick and said, "Thank you, you brought my daughter home safely, I'll have you knighted!"

"Begging your pardon, sire, but that won't be necessary, I was just doing what anypony else would have done.", bowed the Luck Dragon.

He turned to leave when Luna said, "Where are you going?" "Back to the Everfree, no where else to go.", he replied, "You ever need anything, just shout!"

Luna looked helplessly at her mother, She smiled, Luna beamed at this, "Nick! Please stay!", she begged, pouncing on top of him.

It took a little persuasion, but eventually he agreed.

A few months later, while everyone else was out, Luna sat on the floor looking at Nick dreamily while he played his latest composition of music with his wings. It was a mix of 60s rock and opera. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!", said the Luck Dragon.

But instead of finding someone on the doorstep, he found a basket, and inside the basket was a little pink alicorn with a purple, white, and pink mane. He looked around to see if anyone was still there. He then took her inside. The alicorn filly opened her eyes and looked at Nick. Then Celestia, Mother and Father came in.

"Hey Nick! What are you... Oh..", Celestia stopped in her tracks. "Oh dear...", Father said with a sad look on his face.

"On our doorstep. I didn't find anyone or a note.", Nick replied cradling the filly.

"We can't just throw the dear out.", thought Mother, taking the filly, who started to cry, so she handed it back to Nick, "She's already attached to you."

"I'm afraid her subjects had no alternative, a couple of months ago, I had told them all about how helpful you were around Canterlot. They joked about what a great nanny you'd make for their daughter. Now, Nick, it says in their will, they wanted you to raise Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.", Father sighed.

"They trusted me? A dragon? Are they crazy?", Nick asked, while the the young Princess giggled pulled on his mustache. Despite the current situation, he managed to let out a smile.

Father laughed, "Ponies in The Crystal Empire don't judge anyone by their appearance or what they are, but what is on the inside. And you're not just a dragon, Nick. You're a Luck Dragon."

Nick thought for a moment before making up his mind.

"Are you Papa's Little Cadie? Yes you are! Yes you are!", he smiled, playing with the filly.

"Her name is Mi Amore Cadenza!", frowned Celestia.

"Now dear, leave them alone, such a beautiful sight. She needs this.", smiled Mother.

At dinner, everypony else ate spaghetti, but Nick was busy feeding his newly adopted daughter. "Yes, you're just like your Papa, loving spaghetti, yes you do! That's my Little Cadance!", he grinned, spooning her some spaghetti.

"Nick, do you want me to feed Cadance while you eat?", Luna asked concerned about his missing dinner.

"I suppose you could, just be careful to not choke her. And cut it into little pieces before you give her it.", Nick replied, kissing his daughter on the forehead.

"Oh, I didn't tell you this earlier, but she goes to rule her kingdom when she turns 14. I know it will be hard, but you can visit her. And write.", said Father.

Nick had a sad look on his face before saying, "I'll feed her, Luna. I want to be with her as long as I can before she has to go back."

The little princess didn't cry that night, so long as Papa was with her.


	14. Chapter XIV

It was another beautiful day in Equestria, about 6 years since the Luck Dragon adopted the little Princess. Since then, Nick moved out and started a plumbing business, taking Cadance with him, eventually becoming a famous plumber. Celestia had finally gotten her cutie mark: The Sun, she was destined to be Princess of the Sun! But Luna still did not have hers yet.

Today was a week from the Gala, and everypony had a date except Luna.

"Luna! You can't be shy! The Gala is only a week away! Go ask Nick!", Celestia exclaimed when she told her about Luna's predicament. "What if he doesn't want to? I can't take that kind of rejection!", her sister screamed.

"Well you're not going to find out standing here!", Celestia replied, dragging her by the tail.

They went to Nick's Plumberia to ask him, but instead found Cadance playing Super Braveheart World on her SPES (Super Pony Entertainment System). She had just beat the game when they walked in.

"Hi Cadie, is your Papa here?", Celestia asked.

"He's tinkering with the plumbing in the basement.", she replied looking up from the screen as the credits rolled before shouting, "Papa! The princesses are here!"

Luna looked at the screen to see a 16-bit Nick getting a kiss from a 16-bit sprite of herself, she blushed. Celestia saw this and giggled. Nick came up and hissed in pain as he hit his head on the doorway before he smiled at Cadance,

"Is this really the 6th time you've beaten it? I guess we can get Braveheart Paint tomorrow."

He then turned to Celestia and Luna, "What do you require of my services?"

"Luna just wanted to ask you something.", Celestia smiled.

Luna blushed a lot before saying, "Would you like to go to the Gala as my date?"

Nick thought a bit before replying, "Depends on whether you want to be my special somepony. Either way, I'd go."

Tears started to fill Luna's eyes, "I thought you'd never asked.", she then kissed Nick, but he obviously knew what he was doing, so he kissed her till she couldn't see straight.

Celestia giggled. Cadance giggled along before asking,

"Auntie, can I go too?"

Celestia laughed, "Of course!" She used her magic to hand Cadance two tickets. One for her, and one for her Papa.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?", Nick asked. But Luna had gone running home, dancing, singing and jumping for the rest of the night. She had found her true love.

Today was Cadance's 7th birthday! And Nick was going to make it perfect! He had a party planned and invited all her friends, made her a pink, gem covered dress to wear, and even made her a big chocolate cake with pink icing and candles. Most importantly were her presents! He had gotten her a P64 (Pony 64), along with Super Braveheart 64 and Braveheart Kart 64!

Then Luna came rushing in.

"Nick! I got my cutie mark! See?", she shouted excitedly shaking her flank, which now had a crescent moon on it, "I got it from raising the moon last night."

"Wow! That's great! I hope my little Cadie gets hers someday.", he said after a brief kiss from Luna. "Don't worry, she will.", Luna smiled.

Cadance came down the stairs. "Morning, Papa!", she smiled.

"There's my birthday girl!", Nick exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"What are we gonna do today?", the birthday girl asked.

"You're going to go with Luna, and have fun, while I get everything ready!"

"Hey Luna! Want to come in the living room and play Super Braveheart World? I've got two controllers!", she smiled.

"Sure, I've been meaning to try these new so called, 'video games'.", Luna replied. So they sat down and Cadance turned on the SPES.

On the screen sat a luck dragon under a box of words saying:

"Welcome to Super Braveheart World! The Princess is missing! Tirek is at it again!"

Luna shivered. Tirek had almost killed her parents when she was Cadance's age.

Despite being new to video games, Luna did fairly well, even if she found that secret zone on accident. Finally, everything was ready and everypony was here. Cadance sat at the head of the table while Nick sat the cake in front of her.

After they sang to her, Nick said, "Make a wish and blow out the candles!"

Cadance shut her eyes and whispered, "I wish I had a Mama.", before blowing out the candles.

This made Nick realize that after all these years, he had never thought of that one detail, but it went away as soon as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Papa, this is the best party ever!"

"But you haven't opened presents yet!", Nick smiled.

From Father and Mother, she got a music box that played her favorite song, from Celestia, she got a pink sun hat, her friends gave her lots of candy. She went nuts over what her papa had gotten her. Finally, Luna, after she gave her a pet armadillo, said, "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything much, but if you like, I can be your mama. I'll visit everyday and we can do things together. Maybe give Papa a break."

"Really?! You'll be my mama? Mama, you're the best!", exclaimed Cadance, who had her hooves wrapped around her new mama.

Nick and Celestia shot Luna a confused look, but she waved it away as she hugged her newly found daughter.


	15. Chapter XV

Tonight was when the Gala started, and Nick, Luna, and Cadance went to get some dress clothes. "Where are we going first, Mama?", Cadance asked looking up at Luna.

"We're going to get your papa a suit and tie, then we'll make him the most handsome Luck Dragon at the Gala!", she smiled.

"Mama, he's the only Luck Dragon that's going to be at the Gala!", Cadance giggled.

"I know, I was just playing with you.", Luna grinned, kissing her forehead.

They then walked into a store for stallions, but Nick was close enough. They ended up getting him a night blue suit and bow tie covered in stars. They then went to the mares store and got Luna a dress to match Nick's outfit, and Cadance got a pink dress with a purple bow, covered in gems. Then they all went home and put them on and went to the Gala.

They were greeted by Father and Mother.

"Father! Mother! You remember Nick and his daughter, Cadance, don't you?", Luna smiled.

"Of course we do. Thank you, Nick, for coming as our daughter's date. You're just right for her.", Mother replied, smiling at Nick.

"Anything for my Loonie Woonie.", he grinned back, nuzzling Luna.

"Nick, not in front of my parents!", she moaned, embarrassed, nuzzling him back.

"Oh Luna, if I remember correctly, you used to call him Bravey-Wavey all the time.", Father laughed.

"Aunt Celestia!", Cadance exclaimed when she saw Celestia.

Celestia smiled, "You made it! Let's go have some fun! If that's alright with your parents."

Nick had Luna give him a begging look before saying, "Go on, Cadie, have fun."

So Cadance went off with Celestia.

"Looks like its you and me.", Luna smiled.

"I guess it is. Wanna dance?", asked Nick. And they danced the rest of the night.

7 Years Later...

It had been 7 years since Luna christened herself Cadance's adoptive mother. A very happy day for Cadance. But today was the saddest day in Nick or Luna's life: Cadance had to go back. She had reached the age of 14, which in the Crystal Empire is the age a new ruler is crowned.

Nick sat up all night crying, knowing that Cadance was no longer his little Cadie. Nick, Luna, and Cadance were waiting at the station for the Crystal Train to pick up Cadance. "My Little Cadie...she's leaving...", Nick sobbed, whose eyes were bloodshot.

"Papa..."

"No one to greet me in the morning...no one to hug good night...Oh Cadie!", he sobbed in reply. Cadance got a sad look on her face, before raising Nick's head so his eyes would meet hers with her hoof. "It doesn't matter what happens, you're my Papa! I know I won't be around anymore, but that doesn't mean I won't love you. Do you know what the Amore in my name means? It's Italian for Love! It means I'll always love you.", she said before giving him a great big hug. "I love you Papa." The Crystal Train pulled in. A porter quickly grabbed Cadance's stuff as she quickly hugged Luna.

"I love you, Mama! Bye!", she exclaimed, giving Nick one last hug.

As soon as she got on the train, he burst into tears. After that, things started going downhill. Luck Dragons were being hunted, Nick had to go into hiding, and Luna became Nightmare Moon and got banished. But all is well in the end.


	16. Chapter XVI

"Mom!", exclaimed a teenage Stella, rushing at Luna and Nick, "There's 7 or 8 dragons coming this way...aahhhh!"

She was interrupted when particularly large dragon grabbed her and flew off.

Nick swooped up after it. "Hey! Let her go!", he shouted as he tackled the dragon carrying his daughter.

Then the rogue dragon turned to look at him, before it shouted to its comrades, " Stop! Land here!"

They landed not to far from Nick's house.

Nick snacthed Stella back and checked her for scratches before roaring, "How dare you try to eat my daughter! Who do you think you are?!"

"This is your daughter? Nick, I'm ashamed of you! Mixing with ponies! As for who I am, Freddy Braveheart! Your Father!"

Nick looked hard at Freddy before growling, "What do you want?"

"Come my son, join us and our domination of Equestria! For too long, our kind had been hunted! Now we shall take our revenge!", replied the old Luck Dragon, glaring at Stella, "I see you mated with an Alicorn, but come now, my boy, wouldn't you be happier with a dragoness"

" I have no father, you abandoned me!", Nick snarled, causing Stella to hide behind him.

"Only because you wouldn't do what a dragon is supposed to do! You wouldn't eat ponies, you wouldn't kill, you wouldn't even fight to defend yourself, all you cared about is other's safety!", roared Freddy.

"Because I'm not a dragon, I'm a Luck Dragon! So you take you and your pals, and leave Equestria, before I tear you to shreds!", Nick roared so loud, the earth shook.

Freddy laughed, pointing to his siblings, who were all black dragons, "Face it, Nick! We're the only real family you have left! Are you really going to fight us all off?", Freddy grinned.

"If that's what it takes.", Nick growled.

"Well, as much as I love killing things, I'm going to give you a fighting chance. You have 3 days to prepare. We won't touch any of your precious ponies, until you're dead, deal?", Freddy smiled, extending a wing.

Nick extended his and shook it. "Deal. Stella, lets go home, before your mother sends the entire army."

"Send my regards to the lucky mare! Heeheeheehee!", screamed one of Nick's siblings, laughing madly.

As soon as they were in their yard, Stella turned to Nick,

"Not to sound ungrateful, Dad, but you're so dead!"

"I know, sweetie, I know.", he sighed.

When they walked in, Luna had her face buried in the couch crying.

When she looked up and saw both of them in one piece, she charged at them crying, "Oh, Stella! I was so worried! I thought they were going to eat you. Oh, Nick! You're okay too!" Nick could feel her taking deep breaths from where she was crying when she hugged him.

"Honey, we need to talk.", he sighed.

After he explained what happened, she wrote a letter to the rest of the princesses before shouting,

"How dare he say those things! I'm rather proud of how we've done in bringing up a family! And I think you're perfect the way you are!" She nuzzled him after this, then a cold laugh came from the doorway.

"How you won the heart of the Princess of the Night, I'll never know.", grinned Freddy.

"What are you doing here?", Luna glared.

"I figured I might as well come and see what my despicable son has made of himself.", Freddy smiled in his cold accent.

Nicky, Stella, and Bella were hiding behind their parents, but Freddy only glared at Nicky.

"At least you did one thing right, too bad he looks like his stupid father."

Flames started to come out of Nicky's mouth, but Nick frowned, "You know that we don't cook our guests...in the living room..."

Freddy then looked at Bella. "As I expected, the ugly hybrid of the bunch.", he growled.

Bella broke down in tears before Nick roared, " Out!"

"See you in 3 days.", the old Luck Dragon smiled.

Soon, the princesses arrived, Cadance being the first inside.

"Oh, Stella! Are you okay? I came as soon as I heard!", she exclaimed, grabbing Stella and hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine...", Stella replied, still shaking at the fact that she almost got eaten by her grandfather.

Nick wrapped his wings around the children before saying, "Don't worry, kids, I won't let him get you."

"Really?", Bella asked.

"Over my dead body."

"Yeah, let's just hope we won't be cleaning any up!", Dashie frowned.

"So what exactly happened? Because when I got your message, I only read the word 'trouble' before rushing over here.", Twilight asked. "As did we. Explain.", Celestia said with a concerned look. So Nick told his story once more


	17. Chapter XVII

After Nick had explained the current situation once more, Cadance flared up.

"No one threatens my Papa or my little sister and gets away with it!"

"Maybe we can just ask them to leave?", Fluttershy said meekly.

"Freddy isn't one for manners.", Luna sighed.

"Then we'll have to force them out!", Rarity exclaimed.

"That's exactly what I intend to do.", Nick said.

"Now don't you go off and think that you're doing this alone! We're going to help!", Applejack said sternly, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"No one is going to get hurt trying to help me with my family issues, so no!", Nick growled, knowing she would say that.

"But, Darling, you can't expect us to sit and watch you get brutally beaten up by those hooligins! That's too painful for me to even think about!", Rarity retorted.

Nick sighed, "This is my fight! And I won't let anyone get hurt, not while I breathe."

Luna started to worry. "Nick, calm yourself. I don't like it when you get stressed out, your fur starts falling out.", she said, putting out her bottom lip, so as to pout.

Nick took a deep breath before putting his wing around her and kissed her saying, " I guess you're right. Anything for my Loonie Woonie."

"Oh, Nick, not in front of everyone!", Luna smiled, kissing him back.

Celestia smiled at this before saying, "Give me some time and I might be able to think of something by tomorrow. Good night."

After everyone left, the moon was raised, and the kids put in bed, Nick and Luna found themselves plopping into bed.

"Nick, he didn't hurt Stella, did he?"

"No, but if he did, I swear..."

Luna decided to change the subject, kissing his snout and scooted up to him. "Niiiccckk..."

"Yes, my moonbeam?"

"Why do you love me?"

Nick smiled, "Because without you, I'd be lost. Nameless. Nothing. But you taught me that anyone can love and be loved. Even a dragon."

"Not just any old dragon, a Luck Dragon.", Luna cooed, kissing him before she shut her eyes and sighed, "I love you too."

Twilight came by in the morning with a big book that was titled, Spells for Dragons.

"Here, this might help you.", she said.

" Thanks, maybe tomorrow, right now, I'm practicing something very important right now.", panted Nick as Luna got him a glass of lemonade. He then crouched down and jumped 450 ft into the air and landed on his feet without breaking a sweat!

"This is what made so famous I got my own video games! Don't believe me? They used to call me Jumpdragon! Ask Cadance!", Nick smiled seeing Twilight's amazement.

Celestia and Cadance were also sitting next to Luna and the kids.

"That's 50 ft higher than the last jump, Nick! Great work!", Celestia smiled.

"Papa! I think you need to take a break, that was really high! Almost as high as the 'Jump of 96'!", Cadance worried.

"Jump of 96?", Twilight puzzled.

"That's where I jumped so high, I hit my head on the moon!", Nick grinned.

"You hit your head on the moon?", Bella asked, it was the first time she had talked since Freddy had insulted her.

"He sure did, honey. In fact, he left a dent where he hit so hard!", Luna replied, kissing Bella's forehead.

"You know, I was hoping to help you with the spells in this book, so we can bond as father and daughter in law. If...that's...okay with you?", Twilight said, hoofing the ground.

"I don't see why not! Maybe I can bond with my sister in law as well!", Nick smiled, putting his wing around Twilight.

Celestia took this as a cue and went over to help the two. By the end of the day, Nick had learned to change the temperature of his flame, how to breathe ice, and put up a force field. But then Freddy came by again.

"Good evening, Nick, princesses. I see you're buffing up on your magic, not that it'll help." He then saw Bella. "Despicable.", he growled. Bella broke down into tears once again.

Luna tried to comfort her while Celestia demanded, "Who do you think you are, insulting my sister's children!"

"Freddy Braveheart, I was Nick's father before I disowned him.", he smiled, "You must be Princess Celestia. You're a lot nicer than I imagined. Disgusting!"

"I'm warning you! Get away, or I will have to hurt you, very badly!", Nick growled.

Freddy laughed before taking off and heading to the forest.

"You alright, Sis?", he asked Celestia.

"I'm fine, thank you, Nick. I have to go arrange some business at Canterlot. Good night, Sister.", she replied hugging Nick and Luna and teleporting.


	18. Chapter XVIII

The next two days, Nick trained. Apparently, his idea of training included Street Pony Fighter, Super Smash Ponies, and Big Mac's Punch Out.

"Nick, darling, don't you think you should be training?", Rarity pondered, having brought him a head band with the initials I.T.N.O.T.B (For In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart, his full name) laced with gold thread.

"I am.", he smiled before checking his clock, which read noon, "It's time."

Freddy and his kids were waiting for him with a TV and P64.

"I see you are not going to surrender. Very well. Braveheart Kart 64 or Super Smash Ponies?", Freddy laughed.

"Your pick.", Nick replied.

"Alright then, Super Smash Ponies! You can pick one of your pony friends to control you while we fight!", Freddy grinned, somehow ending up in the TV. One of his kids came over and picked up Player 2's controller. Nick nodded to Cadance before teleporting into the TV.

Cadance picked up Player 1's controller and chose the "Braveheart's House" stage.

Freddy started the battle by punching Nick 3 times, before Cadance reacted by making Nick grabbing Freddy and throwing him in the air! When he came back down, Nick hit him back up with a charged kick! The next time, Freddy kicked Nick before he could react when he landed, then threw him to the side! By this time, Nick only had 20% damage, while Freddy had 87%! Cadance knew exactly what to do. She did a triple combo punch, sending Freddy off screen, never to return!

As soon as the Braveheart Kids saw their father defeated, they immediately flew away from Equestria, also to never return!

Nick jumped out of the screen to be greeted by his happy family.

"Oh, Nick! I was so worried!", Luna said, pulling him into a heartfelt kiss.

"Cadance wasn't worried, were you?", Nick smiled.

"I was a little, but how did you know I would win? I've never played Super Smash Ponies!", Cadance admitted.

"Because you're my little gamer!", Nick replied, kissing Cadance's forehead.

And there was peace once again.


	19. Chapter XIX

Today was the kids first day of high school! Nick and Luna took them there so they could exchange goodbyes.

"Dad, you have any advice on, well, how to impress a girl?", Nicky asked his father nervously.

Nick looked to make sure no one else was looking before smiling, "Be a Macho! All the mares love it!"

Luna immediately elbowed her husband's chest, before taking Nicky's paw and saying,

"Be yourself is all that matters, and soon enough, you'll have a special somepony." She kissed her son's forehead and sent him off with Stella and Bella.

"Are you excited, Stella? I am!", Bella asked, skipping all the way.

"I am too! All the lockers, the cafeteria, the cute colts.", Stella said, getting a dreamy look at this last part, "What about you, Nicky?"

"I just hope that I don't have much trouble.", he replied as he accidentally bumped into a brown filly with a black mane and a letter A for a cutie mark.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Let me help you!", Nicky exclaimed apologetically, picking up her books and handing to her.

A couple of other Ponies saw Nicky and scurried away.

The filly gasped a bit when she saw Nicky, but started smiling,

"Thanks! I'm Pensworth! A+ student in English! Are you a dragon?"

"Uh, yeah, a Luck Dragon! I'm In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart the Luck Dragon the II! But everypony calls me Nicky!", he said, blushing.

"In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart? That's an interesting name, but I think Nicky's cute too.", Pensworth smiled, "Everypony calls me Penny!"

"Yeah, its my dad's name!", Nicky smiled.

Pensworth gasped, "Your dad is Nick Braveheart?! I am his biggest fan! I've played all his games! Even Super Braveheart: The Lost Levels! Released only in Japan!"

"Our mom is Princess Luna too!", Bella grinned.

"Oh my gosh! You're practically a celebrity!", Pensworth smiled really big. Then the bell rang.

"Come on! We'll be late!"

During Math, English and History classes, Nicky and Penny sat next to each other. At lunch, Penny came and sat next to Nicky and his sisters.

"So what are your parents really like?", she asked.

"Well, Dad can bit a bit stubborn sometimes, but if anyone threatens us, they can count on being roasted. Mom is very kind and gentle. But if someone hurt us or Dad, she would banish them to the moon!", Stella smiled.

Then a purple pony with a smokey red mane and a tape measure for a cutie mark, came up and sat next to Penny.

"Hey Penny! Who are your friends?", he grinned.

"Ratchet! These are Nick Braveheart and Princess Luna's kids! This is Nicky, Stella and Bella! Guys, this is a good friend of mine, Ratchet!", Penny said, introducing everyone.

Stella stared into Ratchet's eyes, and she instantly knew she was in love. She blushed.

"So, what about your parents?", Nicky asked.

"I don't have parents...my aunt raised me.", Penny said sadly.

"I'm sorry I brought it up.", the young Luck Dragon said, looking away.

"It's okay, you would have found out anyway.", she smiled, putting her hoof on Nicky's shoulder.

Then came over the local school yard bullies.

"What's wrong, Pensnerd? Trying not to cry in front of your friends who have parents? Too bad you don't have anyone to love you!", laughed the leader.

Penny started to cry.

"You leave her alone! What you're saying is a lie! Because I love her!", Nicky flared up. Bella, noticing the steam flowing out of his nostrils, hid behind Stella.

"Talk to the hoof, Dragon!", he laughed, walking away.

"While I'm doing that, you can talk to the flame!", Nicky exclaimed, spewing a stream of blue flames at the antagonist's rear, making him yelp.

One of the teachers saw this and shouted, "Nicky Braveheart! To the principal's office!"

The principal, was not happy, neither was Nick, since they were both pulled away from their naps to deal with Nicky.

"Getting sent to the principal's office on the first day of school, is not exactly the best way to start the year.", Nick yawned grumpily.

"Dad, it wasn't my fault, I can explain!", Nicky pleaded.

After explaining what had really happened, the principal had the bully sent to detention and Nick made his son promise not to use his flame unless it was a dire emergency.

When Luna heard about, when she came to help Nick, she wasn't angry, she said,

"Nicky, I'm proud of you, that was a very noble thing to do. But try a way not so violent next time, okay?"

"Okay, Mom.", he replied, hugging her.

And before they left, Penny's aunt came up and thanked Nicky for what he had done. Then Penny asked Nick for his autograph, which he gave sleepily, and gave Nicky a kiss on top of his snout saying,

"Thank you, Nicky. Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?"

"Of course I did.", Nicky smiled, blushing so his redness could be seen from a mile away.

As Penny walked off with her aunt, Nicky just gazed dreamily after her.

Luna smiled, "Come on, Romeo, your father needs his nap."

Nicky gazed a second longer, then followed after his family.


	20. Chapter XX

The rest of the week went reliably well, then it was Saturday.

Nicky felt like sleeping in, but his mother came and woke him up.

"Nicky, wake up...", Luna cooed, nuzzling him.

"Mom, it's Saturday, there's no school today.", Nicky yawned.

"I know, but Penny's coming over for breakfast to spend the day with us.", she smiled.

Nicky popped up at this, "She is! Erm, I mean I'll get ready!", he exclaimed.

Luna walked out laughing, "Alright, dear. I'll leave you to it."

Nick was in the kitchen cooking his famous Dragonberry pancakes, "You seem very happy today, my moonbeam. What did you do?", Nick smiled, kissing his wife.

Luna sighed kissing her husband's cheek, "Our little Nicky's in love."

"What makes you say that?", he asked curiously.

"You should see the way he acts around that Penny girl when I go to pick up the kids. I think he has his father's charm.", she smiled.

Nick sighed, "Look at me! I'm the one who should be picking up the kids, not you, you have your royal duties. I'm just getting old and lazy. I'm sorry for being a bad husband."

"Bravey-Wavey, you're not a bad husband! It's just you're getting old and you need more rest. As for my royal duties, my family is more important!", she retorted.

"Good. That means I can have some pancakes, right? I'm family!", Celestia smiled, walking in.

"Sister, what are you doing here?", Luna asked.

"I wanted to meet the filly who melted my nephew's heart.", she giggled in reply.

Then there came a knock from the door.

"Nicky! Penny's here!", Luna smiled.

Nicky rushed down and opened the door, while Stella and Bella sat at the table saying good morning to their aunt.

"Good morning, Nicky!", Penny smiled, pecking his cheek as she walked in.

Nicky blushed madly.

Nick smiled as he whispered to Luna, "He may have my charm, but he has your blush."

Penny was okay, until she saw Celestia. She got on the ground and bowed.

"That won't be necessary, I'm just a normal pony like everyone else here. Just call me Tia! All my friends do.", Celestia smiled as Nicky pulled out a chair for her.

"Thank you.", Penny smiled, taking a seat. As they ate, Penny was talking to Nick.

"So I hear you're getting a new game, is it true?", she asked with interest.

"Yes, it's true. A funny one this is, Super Braveheart Maker. You get to make your own levels and play them and other exciting stuff.", he sighed heavily, eating his pancakes slowly.

"Is there something wrong, Nick?", Tia asked with concern.

"It gets exhausting, sitting and watching a screen day in and out. I just wish I could go back to being a normal plumber, or maybe something else.", he said sadly.

"Can't you just quit? From what you tell me, it's sounds like you have enough power on the production to do so.", Luna said, worried about her husband's welfare.

"I could, but I'd really hate disappointing all those kids who play my games...I'd have to sleep on it.", he sighed.

After breakfast, Nicky and Penny spent the rest of the day exploring the Everfree Forest with Nick.

"Is this really where you met Nicky's mom?", Penny asked.

"It sure is, long, long ago when she was a young filly, barely your age.", Nick sighed, his graying mustache twitching.

"I'm making you feel old, aren't I?", Penny apologized.

"It's no big deal, I get that a lot.", he grinned.

When it was time for Penny to leave, she thanked Nick and Luna for having her over, before kissing Nicky till he almost fell over. He stood there with his mouth gaping open, before Nick whispered to Luna,

"Think I should stick some broccoli in there?"

Luna giggled, resulting in Nicky closing his mouth and smiling.


	21. Chapter XXI

On the way to school, Stella was having a nervous tick.

"Is something wrong?", Penny asked with concern.

"I have a crush on Ratchet!", she exclaimed, before blushing really red.

"It's okay, just tell him how you feel! He'll understand!", Penny smiled.

"I don't know if I can...", Stella stuttered.

"Of course you can! You're Nick Braveheart's daughter! You're strong! Believe in yourself.", Penny grinned encouragingly.

So during Math, English and History classes, Stella sat next to Ratchet but said nothing. During Lunch she said nothing. But during recess, on the top of the wall, she was about to confess her feelings, when someone thought it was funny to push her off, resulting in her falling 10 ft to the ground. She tried to get up, but the pain was too great and started crying.

Ratchet and Pipsqueak (Who had become a teacher) saw this and ran over to help her.

They took her to Nurse Sweetie Belle's office, where she examined it, "I'm afraid you have a broken leg, Pipsqueak would you please call her parents?"

"Sure thing, Sweetie! I'll put that brat in detention while I'm at it.", he replied.

"Thank you, Nurse Sweetie Belle.", Stella sniffed as she bandaged up her leg.

"No problem, dear. It's my job. And please, call me Sweetie.", the nurse smiled, "How's your dad?"

"He's doing a lot better now that he's quit his old job! He even told us he got a new job here! Do you know what it is?", Stella asked.

"I do, but I can't tell you, it's a surprise.", Sweetie Belle smiled.

Stella turned to see Ratchet was still there with a worried look.

"Thank you, Ratchet.", she grinned before planting a kiss on his muzzle, "Would Saturday be alright for a date?"

"Y-Y-Yes!", he smiled, mouth hanging open.

Nick and Luna dashed in.

"Are you alright?", Luna asked, examining her bandaged leg.

"I broke my leg, Mom.", Stella said, hugging her mother.

"Thanks, Sweetie.", Nick smiled, carrying Stella on his back. She winked at Ratchet before he vanished from her sight.

The next day, Stella went to school in a wheelchair, with Ratchet being her personal nurse, not because he was asked to, but because he wanted to. Nicky and Penny met them outside the school.

"Are you two finally dating?", smiled Penny.

"Sort of, considering I can't go anywhere by myself. At least I always have Ratchet beside me.", she replied.

"Anything for My Little Star.", he said, kissing her forehead. Stella giggled. It was time for class! Today in history, the teacher, (Yes, her and Big Mac got married) made an announcement.

"As you all know, I'll be retiring today..."

"Awwww...", groaned the class.

"But you'll have a new teacher! Boys and girls, may I introduce In-The-Nick-Of-Time Braveheart!"

Nick came out from behind a shelf and walked up to the teacher's desk as the class applauded Nick gave Cheerilee a hug as she smiled, "Missed ya, Nick! It's good to see you again."

"I missed you too.", he looked to the class before starting his speech.

"I'm very excited to be here today! Now I want you to know that I might be more serious than your old teacher, but if no one does anything stupid...", he said this last part looking at the jocks and bullies present in the class.

"Now to begin today's lesson, we'll start with when I was younger than you, about 6000 years ago..."

After school, Penny kissed Nicky before going home with her aunt. And Ratchet kissed Stella before walking home with his parents. "That was a great lesson, Dad! Was it all true?", Bella smiled, jumping on to his back.

"I was there, of course it's true.", Nick scoffed.

"Dad, I like your being a teacher, but why?", Stella asked.

"It's just a hobby. And besides, I retired from my old job, remember?", he smiled, pushing his daughter's wheelchair home and Nicky and Bella following.

Tonight was the Ponyville High Talent Show, and everyone, teachers and students, had their acts ready. Luna, Octavia, Nick, and Nurse Sweetie Belle were the judges. There were many acts, to name a few. First up was Ratchet and Stella (She was out of her wheelchair and using crutches). juggled oranges with their noses, which made Luna laugh and give them a 10, Octavia handed out a 8, Sweetie Belle gladly gave a 10, and Nick raised a 9.

Next was Nicky and Penny, who did a rendition of "Who's on First". 9s all around. Pipsqueak did a special hat dance, Nick gave him a 9.5, while everyone else gave 8. The principal preformed a daring tightrope routine. Perfect 10!

Bella did a solo fire eating stunt. Another perfect 10! And a scolding from Luna to not play with fire. And a few others preformed their acts before it ended.

The judges all whispered to each other before announcing the winner:

The P.E teacher, Rainbow Dash, who preformed a miniature Sonic Rainboom. Finally the show ended, and everypony went home. On the way home, Luna told the kids how impressed she was of their acts while Nick nodded and smiled in agreement. After they put the kids to bed, and got in bed, Luna looked at Nick and smiled, "Our children are so talented! They get that from their father."

"Oh honey, you're talented too.", Nick retorted, but to no avail. Luna was fast asleep.


	22. Chapter XXII

Bella was feeling lonely. Nicky and Stella already had their special someponies, and she was still alone. To make things even worse, Hearts and Hooves Day was next week! So she sat at the table, helping her mother peel potatoes, while Nicky and Ratchet took the girls for a double date.

Nick came in from his garden and washed his paws as he panted, "My Dragon Lilies are bursting with color!"

"Yes, they look beautiful, darling! Now be sure you water them everyday, except when it rains. Feed them every other week or so. Oh, you wouldn't happen to have any of those gem bushes you were talking about, would you?", Rarity smiled, trailing after Nick inside.

"Yeah, I'll go find some tomorrow! Thanks for helping me out, Rarity! Won't you stay for dinner?", Nick replied, drying his paws and walking over to check on Luna and Bella.

"I'd love to, but Sweetie already invited me to tea at her house, and I'd hate to disappoint her. You take care now, and be sure to attend next week's Gardener's Club Meeting!", Rarity answered, giving him a hug before leaving. Nick then turned to Bella and saw a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, honey?", he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Dad? You know how Nicky has Penny, and Stella has Ratchet? ", she asked.

Luna immediately saw why Bella was so upset.

"Honey, you'll find your special somepony. It just takes time. Your Aunt Tia is still looking for hers.", she said, putting her wings around her in a hug.

"When? When will I find my special somepony? No one loves me! I'm just an ugly hybrid!", she cried, tears streaming down.

"You're not ugly, you're beautiful like your mother! And cuddly, like me.", Nick smiled, brushing her poofy fur.

"I hope you're right...", she said, drying up her tears.

Meanwhile, outside, Cadance was outside, watching the above dilemma, rubbing her hooves together as she formed a plot to help her sister.

The next day, Bella didn't know why she was here, all she knew was that Cadance had invited her to the Crystal Empire for the day. And now she was sitting at a table eating cake with her sister Cadance, with a thoughtful look on her face before saying,

"I know your hearts are lonely..."

Bella gagged on her cake.

"What?!", Bella exclaimed.

"Look, I'm the Princess of Love, for crying out loud! I know these kinds of things. Anyway, before we start, I wanna tell you about how I met Shining Armor..."

It was a sunny day in Equestria! I decided to go visit Papa and Mama. I made it to Canterlot, and walked into the castle. "Mama? Papa? Mama?", I called out.

"They are gone, Luna turned to the dark side and was banished, your Papa was sent to the Everfree Forest to hide. I'm sorry, Cadie. But he was being hunted for his fur. I hope you'll understand.", Aunt Tia replied, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah, I understand...at least I know he's okay.", I sighed. I then noticed a new guard, who was very handsome, and looked lost.

"Umm, excuse me for interrupting, Princess, but can you tell me how to get to the barracks? I kinda got lost.", he said bashfully, blushing when he looked into my eyes.

"Ahh...you must be the new captain! Cadance, I want you meet Shining Armor, Shining, this is my niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.", Celestia smiled.

"But you can call me Cadance! And the barracks are behind the castle!", I said quickly, trying to not blush.

"Thank you, your highnesses!", he bowed, rushing away.

"And that's how I met Shining Armor!", smiled Cadance after finishing her story.

"And the moral was...?", Bella asked.

"You've got to chase your man down! Now you are going to find a boyfriend by next week! With my advice!", Cadance smiled. Bella spent the rest of the day jotting down notes on a Saturday!

Within 3 days, Bella found her true love. Bella had met a colt named Sonic Boom, who was probably the fastest student at Ponyville High.

Back at the Crystal Empire, Cadance congratulated Bella.

"Well done! See? There's always somepony out there for everypony!", she smiled. "Well we better get going, Hearts and Hooves dance is about to start!", grinned Bella, nuzzling Sonic Boom. That night, Bella's wish for a special somepony came true!


End file.
